Locker Room Training (Futa story)
by futaboodah
Summary: Futa Charlotte and Sasha wait till the locker room is empty to have there fun. Or what they like to call 'personal training'. But what happens when a certain redhead enters the fray with a message from the boss? Story better than summary I promise! WARNING RATED M. FUTA, G!P, Girl Peen, shemale. Futa Charlotte, Futa Becky. Will be 3 chapters


_**Hey guys back again with something a little different. I got a PM after I posted my first story from someone asking me to if I could do a futa fic with the women of the WWE. At first I was a little hesitant but figured what do I have to lose right lol. With the world of wrestling being most fiction anyway I figured why not give it a shot. Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **ALL CRITICISM WELCOME!!!**_

 _ **I just want to get better so please let me know your opinions if I did good or bad and what I can improve on! Just trying to bring good content we can all enjoy.**_

 _ **Sorry I'm taking so long to update. Been really busy with school and work and whatnot. But with the holidays finally behind us I can get back on track! I am currently working on a few different futa fics from types of shows and books. From anime to movies to tv shows to books! So if you want to see ANY fic from me please let me know! Leave a suggestion in the reviews or a PM!**_

 _ **WARNING: RATED M. FUTA, G!P, LEMON, SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

 ** _DISCLAMER: I_ _OWN_ _ NOTHNING._**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: Futa Charlotte x Sash**_ _ **a**_ _**x**_ _ **Futa Becky**_

"Great job out there ladies! I'll see you two on Monday!" Alexa squealed as she ran out the Women's locker room, leaving Charlotte and Sasha the only women left. It was a common thing for the two of them to be left behind on the last show before the weekend, which just so happenes to be their 2 days off. None of the other women seemed to care about leaving them behind. Reason being they all knew the two wouldn't even shower till the room was empty for their "one on one training" as they like to put it.

As soon as Alexa left the room Sasha turned to the bench Charlotte was sitting on and literally jumped into her lap, straddling her and crashing her lips to the taller superstar. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sasha's waste and pulled her close against herself deepening the kiss. Sasha moaned into the blonde's mouth as the two tongues wrestled for domination.

Sasha had began to ground her own hips into Charlotte's, in an attempt to gain the upper hand, when they were interrupted by a few short knocks followed by the sudden opening of the door and a head of fiery red hair rushing back in.

 _-knock knock knock-_

 _-knock knock knock-_

"Hey you two!" Becky skidded to a stop right in front of them.

"Hey Becks you forget somthing again?" Charlotte asked her friend as she broke the kiss.

"Or did you just come back to sneak a peek?" Sasha teased resulting in the three women to share a light laugh before Becky spoke again.

"Stephanie asked me to tell anyone left in the locker room to be gone within the next hour." she spoke with her thick Irish accent. Charlotte and Sasha loved her accent. Even if she was angry it just made them happy to hear it.

"Why so soon?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, but she mentioned something about a mess of white goop left all over the locker room from last week. Janitorial thinks its just shampoo or some sort of lotion spilt by those girly girls." she said through a sexy grin. Charlotte aslo smirked at this but it just made Sasha curious.

"Shampoo huh? And white goo? You two wouldn't happen to know something about that now would you? I mean we were in Dallas after all, and the Cowgirls were at the stadium. You two were all alone here after the show and didn't come back to hotel for a few hours." Sasha sang talked as she arched her eye brow. They were busted and they all knew it. But who would be dumb enough to admit that right?

"Us?! Never!" Becky spoke through mock hurt and anger. She was about to leave when she spoke up again, "Oh and I don't have to sneak. If I see anything I want" she walked up right behind Sasha and cupped both her titties, " I fucking take it." she harshly whispered into the ear of the shorter girl ,who was still in Charlotte's lap, her sexy breathy accent and whispers laced thick with arousal while she pushed the bulge in her tightening jeans against Sashas back. Sasha couldn't help but moan as Becky sat down behind her on Charlotte's lap and squeezed her tits even tighter.

Charlotte bit her lip and groaned at the sensation of Becky slowy thrusting against Sasha in her lap. She leaned back to take in the view of Becky kneading Sasha's tits, whispering sexy images into the smaller woman's ear. Charlotte could feel how how wet Sasha was before Becky came in. But with the lass kickers assault on the boss, Sasha's juices were literally flowing right onto Charlotte. Charlotte could feel how hard she was getting. But there was no way she was going to stop her lap dance. So she closed her eyes and listened to the sexy moans Sasha was making and the hot whispers of the fiery Irish woman.

"Anything I want Sasha. Anything. I just take." Becky's whispers were so hot and full of arousal. Her hands were magic on Sasha's chest. Sasha was sure she would cum any second now. It was getting to be to much for her. She was already hot for Charlotte but to have both her and Becky was an overload. Sasha had been caught between the two of them before and it did not end well for her. The sex was incredible but they fucked her raw, pumped her full of cum, coverd her in cum from head to toe, and she was so sore that she took a week off from work. But that was back in NXT so she could do better now right? Her thoughts were interrupted again by the lass kicker.

"You don't think I'm serious?" Becky raised her voice making Charlotte open her eyes. Becky stood off of Charlotte's lap pulling Sasha back by her tits. She was squeezing so tight it was starting to hurt. Becky leaned over to Sasha's ear again.

"I'll bend you over Charlotte's knee right now and fuck you right in your tight litte arse!" she hissed. Both Charlotte and Sasha's eyes shot open at that. That was so hot. Charlotte leaned forward right past the boss and locked lips with Becky. Behind Sasha's back Charlotte was dropping Becky's pants finally freeing her rock hard girl cock. Becky broke the kiss and yanked Sasha off of Charlotte's lap so the blone can strip down naked. Becky tore the clothes off of Sasha and forced her down to her knees shoving her 7 inch dick in her face.

 ***LEMON WARNING***

"Open that pretty little mouth for me or I'll just shove it in." Becky was slapping her face and mouth with her dick. Sasha opened her mouth and immediately got a dick shoved down her throat.

"Oh fuck yes! That a girl! Oooh I forgot how good she was a sucking dick Char!" Becky was pumping her hips hard against Sasha. Pulling out for her to catch her breath before shoving her dick back in. Becky was in heaven. She had really forgotten how good it felt to face fuck 'The Boss'.

The sight make Charlotte hard enough to cut diamonds. She walked over to the two women with her roster famous 9 inch dick swaying side to side. She came up behind Becky, dropped to her knees, spread Becky's cheecks, and dove right in, tongue first into the redhead's rosebud.

" _Oooooooooooo my!" Becky could hardley form words. The sensation of her cock being deep throated and her ass being eating out was melting her brain and pushing her close and closer to the edge. She was doing her best to hold out but could not ignore the tightening feeling in her stomach._ The moment she felt someone shove their fingers into her pussy, she knew she was about to blow. So she reached a hand back to hold Charlotte's head in her ass, and the other hand forward to force Sasha to take her load right down her throat.

Charlotte knew Becky was about to blow when she felt her pussy tighten around her fingers and her ass nearly yanked her tongue right out of her mouth. She heard Becky go silent, only to be followed by the juices squirting from her pussy and the gluging and gaging noises coming from Sasha. The moment Charlotte felt the grip on her hair lossen, she popped right up and without missing a beat thrust half of her dick straight into Becky's ass.

"Shit baby when was the last time I fuck this pretty Irish ass huh?" Charlotte asked as pulled out and trust back in.

"Oooooo fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Slow down!" Becky was still trying to come down from her orgasmic high but Charlotte's rapid pounding wasn't helping, and was pushing her back to the edge.

Sasha, who tried her best to swallow the load just smiled to herself. She fingered herself as she watched Charlotte fuck the living daylights out of Becky. With her free hand Sasha wiped the spilt cum off of her face, neck, and tits and lick her fingers clean. She loved how good Becky tasted. All the women on the roster did. She would never tell Charlotte this, but she liked Becky's cum the most. It was her favorite. She needed more. So she shoved Becky's member right back down her throat in an effort to suck out every drop of cum the lass kicker had left.

"FUCK! Slow down! I'm gonna cum!" Becky was trying her hardest to hold on not just from cuming but also to her sanity. With Charlotte rearranging her insides, and Sasha trying to suck out her soul, she was going to break any second.

"Cum baby. Cum for me!" Charlotte sped up her thrusting. She could hear Sasha gag every time she she thrust back in. She was determined to make her cum. It had been way to long since she had fucked her. She knew Becky loved sexy talk. So she leaned over and pulled Becky tight against her.

"Look at her baby. Sasha looks hungry doesn't she? Give her something to eat baby. You know how sweet you taste. I'd drink you every morning. Stop holding back Becky. Let it go. Let. It. GO!" She pulled her cock out with an audible 'pop' bent Becky over and forced her whole length into her tight pussy.

"OH GOD! FUUUUUCK! Here it comes! Here it comes! Drink it baby! Drink it all!" Becky grabbed her head and forced her dick all the way into Sasha's throat.

Charlotte felt Becky's pussy clench down on her dick. She could feel Becky's pussy squirt her juices all over her the huge girl cock. Charlotte could feel how Becky's velvet walls would clench in time with the hot ropes of sweet cum being shot into Sasha's mouth. She was suprised at how much Becky can squirt. She hadn't seen her squirt since their NXT days.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED***_


End file.
